Monocromia
by Miss Kwon
Summary: Quando você fecha os olhos, só encontra nuances de vermelho entre todas as tonalidades existentes dessa cor. Vermelho da bandeira, vermelho da guerra, vermelho do sangue, vermelho do vinho, vermelho do crisântemo, vermelho, seu vermelho. E você é tão monocromática quanto isso. .:Belarus-centric:. .:hints de RusBela e PruBela:. .:One-shot:.


Disclaimer: Hetalia não me pertence. Essa história foi feita para entretenimento.

* * *

_"Belarus!"_

_1941._

_Apenas ignore._

Você fecha os olhos, mas a imagem não some da sua mente.

Não vai sumir tão depressa, você sabe, aquilo ainda vai te aterrorizar por um longo tempo.

O som ainda explode em seus ouvidos, te sacode devagar, um pequeno incômodo, uma pequena distração. Não podia sair dali, de qualquer forma, porque logo eles chegariam e te levariam também.

_Como fizeram com todos os outros._

Você sente um par de mãos apertarem seus ombros e isso dói, mas você se limita a apenas abrir os olhos, questionando silenciosamente.

Está tão frio e Ivan sorri, te balançando de leve e te puxando para longe. A mão dele é quente contra sua mão fria, e você nota o contraste da coloração rosada da pele dele contra a sua absurdamente pálida. Você quase não a sente.

_Aquele sorriso incomoda._

As íris violeta – sempre interessadas, sempre penetrantes – de Ivan te fitam com certa curiosidade, mas você não consegue dizer que está bem.

Outra explosão. Você aperta as mãos contra os ouvidos.

_Apenas faça os gritos pararem._

Vermelho no branco, preto no cinza, o contraste te enoja e te confunde, sua roupa também está imunda daquele líquido vermelho cujo cheiro faz teu estômago revirar. As cores parecem sujas naquele contexto e você quase pede para não ver mais nenhuma delas.

Você escute um som que não reconhece de imediato, mas o que segue você conhece muito bem: gritos de agonia, gritos de dor, gritos de pânico. E você se recusa a participar disso.

Seu povo, ah, não, eles aceitam aquilo.

_Tudo pela pátria._

E aquilo é horrível. Engraçado como você parece ser a única que percebe isso.

Você cai no chão após sentir disparos dolorosos contra os ombros e o peito, a visão escurece de vez e você _sabe _o que aquilo significa. Você odeia cada segundo, cada som, cada imagem, e não consegue parar, não consegue respirar, porque dói, _dói_ e seus pulmões não aguentam mais.

A sensação de afogamento é a próxima, junto com uma dor envolvente – _a dor não deveria ser um efeito colateral? _– que te derruba quase instantaneamente.

Você sempre odiou guerras, principalmente quando era obrigada a participar delas.

* * *

Click.

"Natasha."

Irritante.

"Meu nome é Natalia."

Você a ouve bufar.

"Natalia. Olhe para mim", você não sabe bem o porquê, mas a olha mesmo assim. E logo que a encara, se arrepende.

_Irritante._

Os olhos de sua irmã são tristes e demonstram a melancolia com a qual ela luta todos os dias e você odeia vê-la assim. Você suporta isso há menos tempo que ela, mas não consegue agir como se estivesse bem. E ela sabe disso. Claro que sabe. Ela te conhece melhor do que você mesma.

"O que está acontecendo?" Você evita aquele olhar preocupado.

_Ela é um anjo, sempre é um anjo._

Mas você _não_ a suporta.

Uma alma tem um limite do quanto de sofrimento consegue aguentar, quantos temores consegue atravessar, e a alma dela atravessou todos os limites há _muito _tempo. É o que acontece quando se vive como ela vivia e ainda vive.

Você nota, mesmo sabendo que ela não quer que nem você e nem ninguém repare. O sorriso dela te confortou por muitos anos, ela é sua família, mas você _não _suporta. Simplesmente não suporta porque não quer ser como ela. Infeliz.

Aquele olhar pesaroso é pesado demais, o sorriso que ela usa para esconder as lágrimas é pesado demais, o jeito como ela protege a todos que ama é pesado demais.

E isso faz com que você se sinta ainda pior.

"Nada." você responde depois de um tempo. Ela sabe que é mentira, mas sorri mesmo assim e te dá um beijo na testa.

"Vá dormir, Natasha", e ela some nos corredores.

Ela também sabe que, naquele momento, você é incapaz de pregar os olhos.

Você quer dormir, você quer. Mas dormir se torna difícil quando toda vez que você se distrai, sua mente te obriga a lembrar do garoto indefeso sangrando no meio de um tiroteio.

_E de todos os outros corpos jogados no chão como se não valessem nada._

Segundo Ivan, porque eles realmente não valem.

* * *

A neve cai já escura do céu cinzento acima da sua cabeça.

Novamente, o chão está coberto com sangue e você nem tenta mais segurar as lágrimas.

É vergonhoso que as pessoas te vejam chorando, mas você não consegue impedir.

_Vermelho no branco, preto no cinza. É doentio._

Tudo ao seu redor tem aquelas mesmas cores características. O mundo tem cores mais alegres que aquelas, mas você não enxerga isso. Só consegue ver aquela policromia estranha que polui sua mente e te obriga a manter os olhos fechados.

"Está quase acabando, Natalia." você escuta Toris dizer.

_Toris não._

Você se reprova mentalmente. Para você, ele é Lituânia, e seria falta de respeito chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Você não é tão próxima assim, mesmo que ele queira que você seja.

"Eu sei", é o que você responde, mas nem por um segundo sequer você acredita que aquela guerra estava perto de um final.

* * *

Ele te odeia quando você age assim. E isso machuca, porque seu amor por ele queima sua pele e seu peito e seu coração.

"Ivan... Ivan!"

Os seus gritos preenchem a casa e nenhum dos bálticos ou sua irmã se atrevem a ver o que está acontecendo. Eles já sabem.

"Vamos nos casar!" você chora fracamente, resmunga, grita. "Vamos nos casar! Abra essa droga dessa porta! IVAN."

Sua garganta queima de tanto gritar, mas você não desiste tão fácil. Seus gritos são incessantes, reverberam por todo o seu corpo, te sacodem e te enchem de mais angústia ainda. Você bate na porta, esmurra, e grita com mais força, mais potência, dessa vez cravando as unhas na madeira da porta e arranhando.

_Você merece._

A dor queima seus dedos, mas o motivo de seus gritos continua sendo o mesmo. Há sangue na porta, você vê, enquanto a chuta e em seguida se joga contra ela. Arranha novamente, e sua voz sai gutural, a dor finalmente te prendeu.

Você está cansada, mas a luta não terminou ainda, e você _vai _abrir aquela droga de porta porque Ivan está por trás dela e você _precisa_ dele.

Você sabe que ele não vai sair dali, sabe que as suas lágrimas não vão parar de cair, sabe que vai ter que limpar o sangue depois, mas sua visão está turva demais e sua mente está confusa demais para entender que aquilo é ridículo.

Ridículo, ridículo, _ridículo._

Sua dependência é ridícula.

É um meio-termo. Você o ama, e, justamente por isso, o odeia.

Você mal enxerga a porta manchada em vários pontos com o sangue que sai da ponta de seus dedos, mal enxerga algumas de suas unhas presas na madeira, mal enxerga a maçaneta quebrada, e você está _cansada_ demais para continuar tentando. Seu corpo escorrega até chegar ao chão, você não está mais totalmente consciente.

Tudo queima.

_Engraçado como você tinha quase certeza de que a dor era apenas um efeito colateral._

Sua pele é excessivamente pálida, os olhos azuis-gelo estão inchados e o sangue começa a escorrer do corte que há na sua cabeça.

_Branco, azul, vermelho._

Você ri fracamente. Cansada, cansada, cansada.

A última coisa que você vê é a porta sendo finalmente aberta.

* * *

Você não é livre.

A confirmação é a chegada das tropas russas.

_Ivan, por quê?_

_1921._

Você odeia aquele momento.

O homem de cabelos médios e loiros não sorri, mas o russo, sim. Você sabe que Feliks não quer ver seu sofrimento. Ele não gosta de você – droga, Toris –, mas também não te odeia.

_Não é justo._

É então que você compreende de verdade o quão ruim é não ter pessoas em quem confiar verdadeiramente ao seu lado.

* * *

O espelho é vergonhoso.

Ele mostra seu rosto coberto de feridas e cortes, olhos inchados, lábios rachados.

"Você não é saudável, Natalia." Ivan é formal ao depositar um beijo leve em sua bochecha. Você ainda o ama, por mais que isso te cause repulsa.

"Eu sei"

É só o que você responde antes de puxá-lo mais perto, ele prontamente a empurra para o espelho novamente. Machuca.

"Você é lamentável."

E a dor da recusa pareceu infinitamente menor.

* * *

Respirar é secundário quando seus lábios se fundem e se chocam contra os dele.

Aquela era a última coisa que você se imaginaria fazendo com ele, mas ali vocês estão, seus dedos enroscados no cabelo branco dele e as mãos dele apertando sua cintura possessivamente.

É gostoso, mas você sabe que logo alguém vai encontrar vocês naquela situação, então você se separa dele. Aquele sorriso irritante aparece de novo e você se limita a dar um tapa no braço dele.

"Hey! Como você ousa a estapear o incrível eu?"

"Você é ridículo."

"Apenas admita, Natalia."

"Você. É. Ridículo."

"Você me ama."

"Eu te odeio."

Ele sabe que é mentira. Você também sabe.

* * *

"Por quê?"

Você amava momentos sem conflito, e abominava o quão raro eram eles em sua vida.

"É diferente."

"Não, não é. Por que, Natasha?"

"Natalia."

Ele suspira.

"Eu só quero entender, só quero um motivo. É tão difícil assim? Você amava Ivan, eu até entendo, mas... Ele? Até ele, e eu não?"

"É _diferente, _Toris."

"Lituânia."

Você se repreende mentalmente, incerta e temerosa. Ele não deveria saber.

A frieza dele aumenta a partir daquele dia.

A sua culpa também.

* * *

Você não sabe dizer quando parou. Você o ama, só nunca soube identificar onde ficavam as fronteiras desse amor.

Amor-fraternal amor-paixão amor-obsessivo amor-agressivo amor-frustrante amor-reprimido amor-frio amor-distante amor-ódio amor _amor_ amor.

Ivan, Ivan, Ivan. A pronúncia é forte e você gosta, é bonito.

A lembrança ainda queima o seu peito, mas você se recusa a deixá-la te abalar tanto quanto antes. Era melhor assim.

_Não vou me casar com você, Natalia._

Você não entendia o porquê.

_Eu não te vejo dessa forma._

Internamente, você sabe o verdadeiro motivo disso. Doía saber, mas você entendia que ele não queria uma maníaca.

_Mesmo que você tenha se obrigado a acreditar que era porque ele te via como uma irmãzinha._

Katyusha cuidava dele tanto quanto cuidava de você, tê-lo como _brat _é a relação mais próxima que você poderia ter com ele. Você a aceitou.

Você ainda é doente, sabe. Obcecada, compulsiva, violenta. E você se odeia por isso, porque você repudia a violência e repudia o quão monomaníaca você consegue ser. Todo mundo tem medo ou repulsa de você.

_E isso doía._

Não importa o que você diga ou o que você faça.

Você ainda é insana, Natalia, ainda é insana.

* * *

Não foi por causa do sorriso arrogante dele. Não foi pelos cabelos brancos ou pelo olhar rubro e destemido. Não foi pela coragem, ou pela inteligência.

Você não conseguia encontrar ou entender que atributo dele te atraía tanto.

Só sabia que era vergonhoso como você se rendia quando ele te puxava para um beijo.

_E como você sempre pedia mais._

* * *

Quando ele estiver dormindo, ali você estará, ao seu lado, sentindo-se revigorada pelo calor que emana do corpo dele, traçando as linhas de seu pescoço com suas mãos, seus dedos gelados rastejando pelas costas dele.

Quando ele acordar, ficará furioso e gritará. _Muito. _Você já está acostumada a esse tipo de comportamento. Não te afeta mais.

Perfeitamente normal. Perfeitamente aceitável porque a linha fina que separa normal do anormal não existe para você. Não mais.

E quando ele gritar sobre o quão você é louca e estúpida e doente e obsessiva, você vai se encolher porque aquilo _machuca_.

E quando ele te culpar por todos os erros _dele_ e todas as paranoias _dele_, você simplesmente vai rir.

Porque há um limite, e vocês já haviam o ultrapassado há muito tempo.

* * *

Você estava melhor com ele e isso é fato.

Ele admite isso. Você admite isso. Sua irmã admite isso. Os bálticos admitem isso.

Não interessa que ele não a queira de volta.

Não importa.

Você simplesmente precisa estar com ele de novo. Sendo um. Sendo protegida, amada, querida. O que é dele te pertence e vice-versa.

E vocês seriam novamente a belíssima nação que já foram um dia.

* * *

_Me tirem daqui._

Você está jogada na neve, sangrando muito e com ferimentos severos.

O cheiro de carne putrefata misturado ao cheiro de produtos químicos te faz querer vomitar, mas você não tem mais forças para se mexer.

Você sente seu próprio sangue se misturando a neve e isso te enoja.

_Me libertem._

Você passa dias ali, agonizando.

_ Sozinha, perdida e morta, morta, morta porque não resta mais nada da sua alma._

Ser largada no meio da guerra, da neve, do sangue, das balas, das bombas, do sofrimento, da dor, _da dor, _dos gritos. Não, não, não.

Doía saber que você estava ali enquanto os outros estavam lutando e matando.

_Eles preferiam matar a salvar, você já sabia disso._

Você podia ter sido encontrada, podia ter sido salva.

Mas não foi.

E quando percebeu isso, a solidão desesperadora se tornou ainda mais dolorosa.

* * *

_1991._

Você deveria se sentir bem agora. O pior já passou.

Ou ele ainda estaria por vir e você não sabia disso?

Você sorri, verdadeiramente e felizmente, ao ver seu povo livre, e não pensa duas vezes antes de se jogar nos braços de Katya, que também sorria.

_O olhar dela ainda era melancólico._

Mistura, mistura, mistura.

Aquela história sobre o rei e a rainha. E eles morrem, morrem, morrem. As quatro garotas também e com elas é pior, porque sangue inocente derramado é cruel e você abomina.

Culpa de quem? Alguém tem culpa?

Você chora.

_A dor é só um efeito colateral._

E todo o resto some.

* * *

(Você é livre?).

Você ri. Você é insana. Ele é desprezível.

(Você também é.).

A culpa tem gosto de cinzas na sua boca. Você odeia o que se tornou.

(Você é livre?).

* * *

O copo cai e quebra quando Ivan te empurra contra a mesa e te diz para deixá-lo em paz.

Você sabe que é o que deveria fazer, já encheu demais os pensamentos dele.

No entanto, você não consegue parar.

Você precisa _ser _Rússia de novo. Com ele. Era uma pena como parecia que ninguém mais entendia isso.

* * *

(Os contos de fada deveriam ter finais tristes. Seria mais realista. Mais próximo de você).

* * *

"Policromia."

Você pisca duas vezes, confusa.

"Policromia é o nome dado quando há mais de uma cor."

E você sorri.

_Po-li-cro-mi-a._

O nome soa divertido e simples nos seus lábios e você gosta.

Cabelos brancos. Cabelos platinados. Olhos rubros. Olhos azuis. Branco da pele e branco da neve. Azul-escuro da roupa e azul-arroxeado do vestido. Preto das botas militares e dos sapatinhos de boneca. Laranja do céu e das canetas. Verde, verde da grama e das árvores e dos lápis de cor.

Você sorri.

_Policromia._

O mundo parecia mais bonito assim.

* * *

_(Minha intenção nunca foi essa. Eu nunca quis te machucar, não de verdade.)._

Você sente as correntes imaginárias pesando nos pulsos e queria ter a droga da liberdade (sempre ela) para correr e rasgar aqueles papeis que confirmavam a inexistência daquele que já foi um império.

Você quer gritar, chorar, correr até ele e berrar que ele foi um idiota completo, o que é verdade, mas você não faz isso porque seria estúpido e não há mais _nada _a se fazer para reverter a situação.

Você olha para o russo e vê um peso no olhar violeta dele e não sabe decifrar se é falso ou verdadeiro. Ivan nunca te deixaria ir até o outro socorrê-lo ou ao menos, demonstrar qualquer evidência do ódio que sentia.

Você olha Rússia e Rússia te sorri. Aquela é a sua confirmação. Você não tem como se libertar de verdade. Ele te domina por completo.

(E você sabe que não é tão simples. Vocês sempre estarão ligados, mas como ser humano, ele sempre vai ter poder sobre você.).

A sensação de correntes nos pulsos e tornozelos fica ainda pior a partir daí.

* * *

"Você e Ivan nunca foram muito equilibrados."

Você concorda com ele. Claro que concorda.

Estônia te conhece (melhor do que você pensava) e conhece muito bem o russo. E ele está certo.

Cabelos platinados, olhos em tons derivados de azul, pele pálida, frieza, melancolia, e a droga da história. Vocês são _tão _parecidos e ainda assim, tudo em vocês dois revela uma clara falta de equilíbrio.

Cabelos platinados (os dele brancos e os seus, loiros), olhos (os dele violeta e os seus, azul-gelo), pele pálida (ele sempre teve bochechas rosadas). Ele mantinha falta de expressão enquanto você demonstrava a mais óbvia das frustrações.

Você está segurando um girassol, assistindo como a luz solar o faz brilhar amarelo mais intensamente. É bonito e você gosta. É equilibrado, lindo, gracioso.

Você nunca entendeu de verdade o conceito de isocromia.

_Porque tudo, tudo em você é monocromático e você devia estar acostumada a isso._

* * *

Vermelho no branco, preto no cinza. O mundo era feito de cores tão doentias assim o tempo todo?

E você quer acabar com isso. Simples assim.

Quer que o sangue escorrendo do seu crânio signifique você vai partir em breve. Quer que aquela dor desapareça. Quer que tudo suma.

Estando sozinha, você podia chorar em seus sonhos e ninguém a incomodaria, mas as lembranças – guerras, fome, dor, bombas explodindo, guerra, guerra, guerra – te atormentam até lá.

_A dor nunca foi só um efeito colateral. Você sabe disso. Você sente._

Você acorda no meio da noite, desesperada.

_Só um sonho, só um sonho._

* * *

Você pede silenciosamente por uma vida mais calma, e então sorri.

Dizem que seu povo, sua nação é _livre_. Ao menos isso. Você lutou por isso e ao menos isso você tinha.

Talvez seja verdade, talvez não.

Seu quarto está escuro, e você quer poder enxergar sua alma. Gostaria de saber se ela é radiante como a de Gilbert, negra como a de Ivan, entristecida como a de Katyusha ou magoada como a de Toris.

Você sorri. Não é como nenhuma dessas, você simplesmente sabe.

Você é diferente, _parece um anjo. _Mas você não é. E sua alma, aura, ou seja lá o que fosse, seria tão diferente quanto você.

_Porque você é con-de-na-da._

Você ultrapassou seus limites e, quando fecha os olhos, só encontra nuances de vermelho de todos os tons existentes dessa cor. É sempre o vermelho que te persegue e você nunca vai escapar dele.

Vermelho-sangue, vermelho-guerra, vermelho-amor, vermelho-vinho, vermelho-Rússia, vermelho-Bielorrússia, vermelho-crisântemo, _vermelho_. E você é tão monocromática quanto isso.

Seu riso fraco preenche a noite.

_É quase triste e quase absurdo._

Não.

Você é sozinha.

_E não, você nunca foi livre._

* * *

N/A: Finalmente! Estive escrevendo isso por eras. Minha segunda fic de Hetalia que não é uma tradução. Yay, eu acho. Sou uma grande fã da Belarus e não gosto da forma que a maioria dos fãs mostram ela, então queria escrever algo que pudesse mostrar outro lado dela, mas obviamente, eu não fiz um bom trabalho tentando. Desculpa. Isso aqui é meio que uma coleção de fragmentos dos pensamentos, sonhos e vida dela.

Agora alguns pontos:

- Escrevi primeiro em português, mas postei em inglês primeiro. A versão em inglês se chama "Monochrome", caso você se interesse por qualquer motivo.

- 1941: Ano da ocupação da Bielorrússia pela Alemanha. (Lembrando que Bielorrússia e Belarus são o mesmo país, caso alguém não saiba.)

- 1921: Ano da divisão da Bielorrússia.

- 1991: Ano da dissolução da URSS.

- Não conheço muito a história da Bielorrússia, já que minha intenção com isso é mostrar a personagem, não sua história. Mas usei algumas coisas importantes na história dela, então desculpe se escrevi algo historicamente impreciso.

- Yekaterina, Katyusha e Katya são a mesma pessoa: Ucrânia. Yekaterina é o nome e os outros dois são apelidos. Natasha é apelido de Natalia.

- Sobre cores: Eu estava terminando meus estudos sobre cores na escola quando comecei a escrever isto. Agora, não sei se usei corretamente os termos, então que alguém me corrija se não usei. Monocromia é variação de tom de uma cor só, policromia são várias cores e isocromia é o equilíbrio no círculo cromático. Ou algo assim.

É isso. Obrigada por ler. Reviews são bem-vindos.


End file.
